Regarding a storage battery, there is antinomy in which a charge/discharge amount of the storage battery is high when the temperature is high, but the lifetime of the storage battery becomes short when the temperature becomes high. In order to suppress the charge/discharge loss of the storage battery and the dispersion in the deterioration and the progress of deterioration of the storage battery, a proper temperature management thereof is required.